Battle Log
Welcome to the Steel Armies Battle Log! This is where you can find a record of all of the battles that have taken place in the server's history, since right before Beta 24. If you are creating a new record, be sure to add these things: Battle Name, where it took place, who fought from the beginning, who survived in the end, what factions were battling, the outcome, and the date. If a player is not on the survivors list, that does not mean he didn't survive the battle, it could mean that he disconnected beforehand. Thanks in advance. Here is a template to copy and paste: Name:, Date:, Region:, Players:, Survivors:, Factions:, Outcome: Name:The Re-taking of Thranduil's Halls Date:September 5th, Region:Woodland Realm, Players:CannabisRainbows, theblitz04, musketdragon, Survivors:theblitz04, CannabisRainbows Factions:Woodland Realm, The United Orcish Empire Outcome: UOE wins. Name:Battle for High Pass Date: September 5th 2016, Region: Misty Mountains, Players:CannabisRainbows, theblitz04, Juan_Cena, Kazantha, musketdragon, IRepGod, Survivors:CannabisRainbows Factions:Woodland Realm, Rivendell, The United Orcish Empire, Outcome: UOE wins. Name: Re-taking of Rivendell Date:September 5th 2016, Region:Rivendell, Players:CannabisRainbows, Kazantha, Juan_Cena, theblitz04, Vegeta, musketdragon, IRepGod, Survivors:theblitz04, CannabisRainbows, Factions:Woodland Realm, Rivendell, The United Orcish Empire, Outcome: UOE wins. Name: Battle for Rivendell, Date: September 5th 2016, Region: Rivendell, Players: Kazantha, CannabisRainbows, Juan_Cena, theblitz04, IRepGod, Vegeta, musketdragon, Survivors:CanabisRainbows, Factions: Woodland Realm, Rivendell, The United Orcish Empire Outcome: UOE wins. Name: Battle for the Woodland Realm Date:September 9th 2016, Region:Woodland Realm, Players: musketdragon, CannabisRainbows, Juan_Cena, theblitz04, IRepGod, Vegeta, Kazantha, julianroman, Survivors: theblitz04, CannabisRainbows, Factions:Rivendell, Woodland Realm, United Orcish Empire, Outcome: UOE wins. Name: Battle of Cirith Ungol, Date: July 10, 2015, Region: Mordor Mountains/Cirith Ungol, Players: Strider913 (Aragorn), Dunethunder76mx (Pyrder), Liamviam (Tehlmar, twilightking, Legodude0516 (Andarr), Squamata, (Sauron) Titan07, fright_nite, S'urvivors: '''Strider913, Dunethunder76mx, Liamviam, twilightking, '''Factions: '''Gondor (Allied with Southgard and Dol-Aronarr) vs Mordor (Allied with Dol-Guldur and Uruk Hai), '''Outcome: '''Gondor (and allies) take Cirith Ungol. '''Name:'The Battle of Umbar, Date:'July 11, 2015, '''Region:'Umbar, 'Players:'LegoDude0516 (Andarr), Dunethunder76mx (Pyrder), liamviam (Tehlmar), 'Survivors:'LegoDude0516 (Andarr), Dunethunder76mx (Pyrder), liamviam (Tehlmar), 'Factions:'Southgard (Allied with Dol-Aronarr) vs Near Harad (Allied with Mordor), 'Outcome: '''Southgard steals ship and flees to Anduin. '''Name:'The Battle of Dol Aronarr '''Date: July 24th, 2015 Region: Dol Aronarr Players: Squamata (Sauron), FuriousEnder (Taurnil), JJSM2002 (Durhalo), LegoDude0516 (Andarr), Yourivg (Balin) Survivors: Squamata (Sauron), JJSM2002 (Durhalo) Factions: Mordor (Allied with the Dead Soldiers) vs Dol Aronarr (Allied with the Moria Dwarves) Outcome:'Mordor (and allies) take the city of Dol Aronarr. '''Name:'The Battle for Dol Aronarr, '''Date: July 24th, 2015 Region: Dol Aronarr Players: Squamata (Sauron), FuriousEnder (Taurnil), y0dag (Mr_Daggers), Twilightking (Celeborn) Survivors: Squamata (Sauron), FuriousEnder (Taurnil) Factions: Mordor vs Dol Aronarr (Galadhrim Elves) Outcome:'Mordor successfully defend Dol Aronarr from invasion. '''Name:'The Battle for Unnamed City (2 Waves) '''Date: July 25th, 2015 Region: Unnamed City, Belegost, Blue Mountains Players (Wave 1): Squamata (Sauron), yourivg (Balin), Super_Noob (Azaghol), FuriousEnder (Taurnil) Players (Wave 2): Squamata (Sauron), yourivg (Balin), Super_Noob (Azaghol) Survivors (Wave 1): yourivg (Balin), Super_Noob (Azaghol), FuriousEnder (Taurnil) Survivors (Wave 2): Squamata (Sauron) Factions: Mordor vs Belegost Dwarves (Moria Dwarves) Outcome (Wave 1): Mordor retreats Outcome (Wave 2): Mordor takes the Unnamed City. Name: 'Battle For Mithlond '''Date: '''July 30th, 2015, '''Region: '''Lindon '''Players: '''Squamata (Sauron) 7777c (Gothmog), waxyduckling, Strider913 (Aragorn), stijndebuilder (Araval), Dunethunder76mx (Pyrder), Vegory (Gil-Galad) '''Survivors: '''Strider913 (Aragorn), stijndebuilder (Araval), Dunethunder76mx (Pyrder), Vegory (Gil-Galad) '''Factions: '''Mordor vs High Elves, (allied with Southgard, and Reunited Kingdom) Outcome: Reunited Kingdom, Southgard, High Elves successfully defend Mithlond. '''Name: '''First Battle of the Retaking of Dol Aronarr, '''Date:'August 1st, 'Region:'Dol Aronarr/Eriador, 'Players:'Strider913, Lukecage, Squamata, 7777c, gore49, lego(dont know full name), 'Survivors: '''Squamata, '''Factions:'Arnor (with Southgard) Mordor, '''Outcome: Dol Aronarr is successfully defended. Name: 'Second Battle of the Retaking of Dol Aronarr, '''Date:'August 1st, 'Region:'Dol Aronarr/Eriador, 'Players:'Strider913, Squamata, 7777c, gore49, lego(dont know full name), 'Survivors: '''Strider913, '''Factions:'Arnor, Mordor, '''Outcome: Dol Aronarr is taken by Arnor, yet Strider913 gives it back to Squamata under 1 term: it should be a city of peace until the end of Middle Earth. Name: '''Storming of the Beaches of Mithlond, '''Date: '''August 9th, 2015, Region: ' Coastline of Lindon/ Lindon Proper, Gulf of Lhun ' Players: Strider913, Yourivg, God_Piccolo, Squamata, Vegory, Lego, Maas124, ltle. sammy_dot_com14 '''Survivors: '''Vegory, maas124, ltle, sammy_dot_com14, Squamata '''Factions: '''Lothlōrien, High Elves, Durin's Folk, and Reunited Kingdom vs. Mordor and Harad '''Outcome: '''The alliance of free peoples repel the forces of Sauron and Harad in a resounding victory resulting in the loss of the whole of invasion force, and Mordor and Harad subsequently retreat by sea. '''Name: '''Battle of the black gate, '''Date: August 10th, Region: '''Udun, '''Players: Dunethunder76mx, Strider913, Ltle, Super_noob, _Gimli_, Gandalf_, Squamata, Dilkillin, 7777c, sadqwert40, Factions: Reunited-Kingdom, Southgard, Durin's Folk, Khazad-Dum, High-elf, Rangers Vs. Mordor, Angmar and Nalt-Illska, Outcome: The free peoples take the black gate from sauron, pushing sauron's forces out of udun. War of Minas Ithil: Name: '''The Five Battles of Minas Ithil, '''Date: '''August 12/13, '''Region: '''Minas Ithil/Morgul Vale, '''Players: '''5/5 Strider913, 5/5 Squamata, 3/5 dilkillin, 3/5 7777c, 2/5 Super_Noob, 2/5 LonelyDork, 1/5 Dunethunder76mx, '''Survivors: '''4/5 Strider913, 2/5 LonelyDork, 1/5 Dunethunder76mx, 1/5 Squamata, '''Factions: '''Gondor, vs. Mordor, '''Outcome: '''During a 5 battle war, Minas Ithil is successfully defended twice, then taken by Mordor, then taken back by Gondor, then defended by Gondor once more. '''War of Forlindon (Note, these took place in and are called the battles of Forlindon, but they were actually for the upper half of Lindon) Name: '''The Seven Battles of Forlindon, '''Date: August 21st, Region: '''Forlindon, North-Western Lindon '''Players: Vegory, Beauhunt_III, Strider913, Squamata, 7777c, RedExtremeXD, LordFuinur, Yourivg, Rottencow, sjassassins211, conscriptspider, LonelyDork, Titan8894 (other players included but names forgotten) Factions: High-elves, Reunited Kingdom, Erebor Dwarves, Vs. Mordor, Nalt-Iliska, Hillmen, Harad and Utumno, Outcome: Morgoth takes Forlindon, and after defending it many times, it is taken back by Aragorn and given to Vegory. Name: 'The Invasion of Western Northern-Mirkwood, '''Date: '''August 24th 2015, '''Region: '''Northern-Mirkwood west of the river near River Gate, '''Players: '''musketdragon, Lord_Vile_, Titan8894, '''Survivors: Lord_Vile_, '''Factions: '''Wood-Elves and Durin's Folk, vs. Utumno, '''Outcome: The small sliver of west Northern-Mirkwood land is captured by Utumno. '''Name: '''The Rebellion of the High-Elves '''Date: ' August 25th, 2015 '''Region: '''Mithlond, Lindon '''Players: '''Sammy_dot_com14, ltle, MiddleEarth_King, Infernal_Douch, and Vegory '''Survivors: Sammy_dot_com14, ltle, MiddleEarth_King, and Infernal_Douch Outcome:' '''Eristor (Sammy_dot_com14), with the help of Ulmo (ltle), MiddleEarth_King, and Finglas (Infernal_Douch) overthrow Gil-Galad (Vegory), making Eristor the steward of Lindon until he passes his king trials. '''Name: '''The Second Invasion of Western Northern-Mirkwood, '''Date: '''September 5th 2015, '''Region: '''Northern-Mirkwood west of the river near River Gate, '''Players: '''musketdragon, 7777c '''Survivors: 7777c, '''Factions: '''Wood-Elves and vs. Utumno, '''Outcome: The entire Northern Mirkwood Region is captured by Utumno '''Name: '''The Siege of Forlindon, '''Date: '''October 3rd 2015, '''Region: '''Forlindon, '''Players: '''musketdragon, JJMS2002, Lord_Vile_, Ovaldiduval, SummerDawson, sjassassin, 7777c (at least one other, maybe 2, IGNs not remembered) '''Survivors: '''Tylarid (maybe 1 other), '''Factions: '''High Elves aided by Rangers, Wood-Elves, Gondolin and Avari vs Utumno allied with Angmar, '''Outcome: '''Forlindon is defended '''Name: '''Battle For Rhun, '''Date: '''October 6th 2015, '''Region: '''South Coast Of Rhun, '''Players: '''Roumaji, Lammerant, Itz_Rafell,Epic_Overlord, Stijndebuilder, Tharulerme '''Survivors: '''Stijndebuilder, Itz_Rafell, Tharulerme '''Factions: '''Umbar, Iron Hills, High-Elfs vs. Mordor, Rhun, Dol-Guldur '''Outcome: '''Rhun is captured by Umbar '''Name: '''Conquering of Rivendell, '''Date: '''October 11th 2015, '''Region: '''Rivendell, '''Players: '''HighKingofDoge, 7777c, Ausar_Taleth, Lord_Vile_ '''Survivors: ' Lord_Vile_, '''Factions: '''Utumno and Balrogs vs. Rivendell Elves and Istari '''Outcome: '''Rivendell is conquered